Black Gemini
by Coy Serum
Summary: What happens if a star no longer shines? It becomes cold and dark, all the warmth seeping into an angry buzzing energy that can explode into a storm of destruction at any point. The issue Wonderland has? Two of them are walking around the Country of Diamond, ready to kill each other.
1. Chapter 1: Shu

Warm. It was so nice. I wasn't being greedy by wanting more. Just a little more time like this…I shifted my body across the hard brick like surface, and a sharp pain ripped through my left arm. My eyes opened and I sat up as I breathed in the sharp metallic scent of my own blood. I squinted against the barrage of sunlight as my mind scrambled around in an attempt to figure out exactly where I was. Images ran through my head, my heart beating faster as I began to remember. A shaky hand shot up to my injury and pushed away the thick cloak to reveal a well-muscled arm that was now covered in layers of sticky blood. I held my breath and dug a long finger into the gash, whining like a puppy the whole time, as I drew out the bit of shrapnel. Once it was free with a liquid sounding pop, I flung it away and began the painful process of standing up, some things popping while others just made a threatening groaning noise. It took a ton of effort to do, but I didn't have time to rest. Wouldn't they be coming after me now? I didn't do what they said, so now they'll hurt me. I grit my teeth and my heart beat faster, nearly hard enough to make me cough up blood everywhere. Everything was becoming dizzy, the blue of the sky and the white puffy clouds beginning to roll into one huge ball of confusion.

I clutched the metal clasp of my cloak, and shut my eyes in a wild attempt to anchor myself. I took several deep breaths, but I always seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish, so it wasn't surprising when I got distracted as I caught onto something that smelled sweet, something spicy, and some cheap smokey tobacco. Those smelled different, not the tobacco, but the sweet and spicy smells. Now that I was actually paying attention, I also heard that annoying high pitched kiddie laugh. Curious, I opened my eyes and actually took in the space around me. There were hundreds of roof tops sprawled out in a lazy explosion of houses. Some of them were made from terracotta while others were plain, flat, and made of stone. Most of them had long stretches of wire attached to other houses with laundry hanging out to dry, a couple even had droopy looking plants. I crept closer to the edge and looked down at the cobbled road below, just to find a buzzing mass of people in a congested street. Eerily enough they looked like a bunch of maggots crawling all over a corpse. All of them wore really old fashioned clothes, and spoke loudly, as if they didn't have any home training.

I paced the entire roof, before figuring out there was an alley on the eastern side. I flexed my knees and jumped down, managing to land on my feet, with my arms out to catch me. There wasn't anyone in the alley, just some more clothes hanging off a low balcony and a cat that ran off as soon as I began to stand up. Deciding to get closer to the kids laughing, I went down the southern end and stared out at the swarm of people, before my eyes widened and I crept back into the shadows. To be honest, I hated getting my hopes up, because whenever they did they always plummeted. Sometimes life just dealt that type of hand, but this was something that a complete sadist would do. I turned back to the grimy walls of the house and hooked my fingers in-between the bricks, climbing back up onto the rooftops. I went to the very edge of the northern side of the roof. It faced another house that was much taller than this one and had several potted trees set up to look like a tiny garden. I backed up a few steps before running forward, when I was at the very edge I flexed my knees and jumped. A face full of muggy warm air hit me square on as I managed to stay in the air a few seconds before gravity decided to work. I reached out and grabbed the side of the wall, barely managing to hook my fingers into the window sill, and began a quick climb upwards. Making it onto the roof I quickly realized that this was one of the highest buildings in the area.

This town happened to be an explosion of buildings, but they seemed to have direct paths that led to various places. There was a massive path that looked more 'gaudy' than the rest. It seemed to be made of a darker cobble stone and in the northern direction. I didn't even have to follow the eye sore to notice that it led straight into the direction of a massive castle. At least I think it was a castle, it had spires, a wall, and looked like a fairy tale creation from all the way over here. A yellowish white blob creation, maybe faeries lived inside it. Wouldn't be too far fetched….

The thought launched me into action as I began jumping through more rooftops, making my way to the castle. Every so often I glanced down at the people, noticing that they didn't seem the least bit aware of my presence. That's nice. But then again didn't that make these people too care free? If I really wanted to I could jump down, stab someone, and move on without a care in the world.

"Idiots." I muttered as I hopped over a clothes' line and climbed up a chimney. When I had made it to the top and lurched forward, a bird streaked through the gap. Instead of moving the idiot kept going straight ahead. I brought my arms up to shield my face, just to feel a spongy mass of feathers and a beak hit me straight on. I didn't even have time to grab anything as I smacked straight into the wall, my wounded arm making a solid crunch. I shrieked, maybe from the pain, as I began falling straight down, just for all the air to push out of my lungs as I slammed into something hard. Strangely enough the hard thing was also warm, and moving, and…."Person."

"Yes, I am clearly a person." The male voice snapped. "Now get off me this instant!"

I held my breath as I got up. There was no way in hell I was gonna give away the fact that I was hurting, especially to someone who yelled at me for falling on them. It wasn't my fault. I can't control birds. If I could there'd be dead chickens at my feet right now. I staggered to my feet and turned around, not wanting to keep my eyes off the person I just pissed off. He was a strange looking one with spiffy old fashioned clothes, black hair, a ridiculous looking eye piece, and dual colored eyes. Wait, did that mean he was partially blind? I supposed that wouldn't matter much thanks to the long black rabbit ears on his head, he could probably hear a corpse rotting six feet under.

The man seemed to look me up and down for a moment before his eyes settled on my face. "You must be a new Role Holder. Only someone without the necessary life experience would be foolish enough to invade another territory and then assault one of the resident Roleholders." He put a hand into his vest pocket and dragged out a revolver, pointing the heavily polished thing straight at my head. "I suppose it's time for you to be replaced."

My heart shuddered in my chest, my head felt like it was swirling like a water coloring done up by a toddler on acid. At least that was the easiest change my body was going through. Everything smelt sharper, I could feel the uncomfortable dents in my leather boots, and the images around me began to become so intense it was like seeing everything from military grade binoculars. I curled my fingers and dropped low, back bending to a perfect angle to lunge forward and grab his arm and break it.

"Oh my, what's this?" A cheery voice said, it almost made my ears bleed.

The man stiffened, but his aim didn't waver. "A new Roleholder, your Majesty. Don't bother with her, I'll have her dealt with immediately."

A cool hand brushed over my cloak before a pale face peered up at me. Her green eyes widened a little as she leaned forward, her forehead nearly colliding into mine, making a low growl ripple through my chest. "I've never seen a person with features like yours! There's something different about them, almost special!"

"…"

The woman squealed and reached out, grabbing my face and squeezing my cheeks, the stress dropping off me as she did. "Oh, I want her so badly! Let's take her back to the castle Sidney, if I don't she'll go back to her territory!"

I heard 'Sidney' scoff, and the sound of the gun rattling. "I don't think it's a wise decision. What if the people from her territory try to find her? Let's leave her here for now and return to the castle for some cherry tarts."

The woman stomped her foot, looking more like a brat. "No! I'm taking her back with us and you can't stop me." She stuck her tongue out before turning back to me, tongue thankfully back in her face. "If you're a Roleholder what's your role? I only have one in my collection, but I don't think you're a King."

I shifted in her grasp, doing my best to use my hair to block her cold hands. She must have just had some ice cream or something, that type of cold isn't natural. "I-I'm not a Roleholder."

The woman gasped and she looked back to Sidney. "She really is different! She's a foreigner!"

"Yes but-"

The woman grabbed one of my hands and began to drag me onto the main road, bumping into people as we passed, my feet tangling themselves up as I attempted to follow behind her. "This is going to be amazing! You're the first foreigner I met, you know. You're really pretty too, well not that pretty, but an exotic type of pretty. That isn't too mean right…Um…"

I stopped in the middle of the street, nearly toppling over the woman. And what type of name do you give a stranger? Something they'll like, but something you can't get attached to, that's for sure. "…Shu."

"Shu." The woman repeated. "An exotic name. I wish I could freeze that too, I've never heard it before. Anyway, I can't wait to bring you back to the castle; we have the most beautiful roses in Wonderland…"

I had stopped listening to her at that point. My heart beginning to ache as the woman mentioned this place's name. For most people it sounded like a place that would be liked by strange foreigners, but it sounded more like the name of an asylum to me.

A bloody, deranged, absolutely chaotic asylum.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer: Angelic trinity and I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this fanfiction. If we did do you think we'd be making fanfiction? Food for thought.**_

 _ **Hello everyone. So I present this fandom with another story, this time with the help of Angelic Trinity. The chapters are written by one of us then placed up on the site, this time it was my turn. Well, if you've gotta opinion just say something in the review box, love to see your two cents.**_

 ** _-Coy Serum_**


	2. Chapter 2: Jia

It was cold.

Having grown used to the lack of warmth and mercy in my life lately, the exposure to the cool temperature wasn't something that bothered me. Not anymore. All I wanted to do was get more sleep. But a few minutes of trying to drown myself in the dark oblivion of sleep and then eventually giving up when it refused to consume my consciousness, I realized that something was off. The ground under me tickled and slightly irritated my skin and it was also a lot softer than I remembered. I had slept on the floor for so long that I was familiar with every bump, crack, and crevice that always greeted me when I woke up. Realizing this, I could tell immediately that I was definitely not lying on a stone floor any more.

So that meant...

Where was I?

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head, ignoring the intense throbbing pain that resulted. Being wary and cautious was something that had been ingrained into my mind out of necessity, but any attempt in keeping my guard up had been nearly shattered by the sight that greeted me. Despite the pain, the protests of my aching muscles and the rising nausea of my situation in general, I forced myself off of the ground and into a standing position to get a better view of what I had originally seen, using the structure in front of me as a support to remain upright.

Rather than a small, roughly carved out space that would have induced claustrophobia into any person, I found myself in an open field that seemed to stretch out for miles. An open field that was full of tombstones lined side by side with only the green grass and and a few trees to provide a scenery. I would have said that my surroundings were almost peaceful if I didn't know what carefully carved up stones sticking out of the ground meant.

I had been to a place very much like where I was in the past. I couldn't remember how long it had been, but the wild emotions and pain of having to go there never left me and forever burned the images into my mind.

Apparently I was in a cemetery.

Wonderful.

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself as I made a face at the depressing scene in front of me. "If I'm dead, couldn't you have gotten rid of the pain as well since I'm no longer bound to my physical body?"

Unless I was actually still alive and just in a lot of pain. Though it was more plausible that I died and woke up next to my grave and was now a ghost haunting the area my body had been buried in. But if that were the case, shouldn't I have been unable to touch the tombstone I was using as a support for the moment? Ghosts usually phased through things, didn't they?

Ugh. I had to get my thoughts together. I couldn't afford to let my mind wander off. Not when I had no idea where I was and if I was still alive (thought it was seeming less and less likely with each passing moment that I was dead).

Though how I ended up in this graveyard was a was another mystery in and of itself. One didn't suddenly find themselves in a whole other place for no reason. Not unless there was summoning or teleportation involved and I didn't think that had happened at all. At the very least I would have seen the traces of either acts, but there was nothing in this place. Just graves, myself, and the dead.

At the same time, it meant I had finally escaped that hellish nightmare.

The metallic scent of blood...

The screams of both the innocent and the judged...

The roars for more bloodshed...

The twisted laughter of those who saw death as a means of entertainment...

Closing my eyes I tried to remember what had happened before I woke up in this place. I forced my mind to delve deep into my memories to try and figure out the questions that were now plaguing my mind ever since I regained consciousness: where was I? Where was here in the first place? How the hell did I even end up in a cemetery and the final questions was who was-

Okay. I didn't have amnesia. There was no need to finish or answer that last one.

Focusing on the two questions that my mind came up with, I decided that now was a good time to start figuring things out. The first question was easy enough: I was in a cemetery/graveyard/the final resting place of the dead.

Now the second question was a little more difficult: where the heck was cemetery in the first place? I wracked my brain heavily for answers to this one. This cemetery had to be located somewhere. I mean... it couldn't have just been a standalone world filled with nothing but graves, right? Someone had to be burying these people because as far as my knowledge went, dead people couldn't bury themselves.

(Unless they were zombies, but a zombie had about as much intelligence as a pebble on the account of their deteriorated brain.)

I considered slamming my head against a tombstone, desperate for any burst of inspiration even if it was induced by giving myself a concussion. But then thought better of it several seconds later, deciding that my brain and scrambled memories were better off deciphered if I wasn't trying to deal with my thoughts being completely all over the place either.

After several more seconds of my brain engaging in civil warfare as my mind went through theory after theory on where I was exactly, I gave up on the second question for now and moved on to the third question. Maybe I would be able to answer the third question better.

Third question: How did I even end up here in the first place?

Logically, someone took me while I was unconscious and just decided to dump me here. Why? Maybe they wanted to bury me alive just for kicks. On a more supernatural note... magic. Rather two possible magic options: teleportation or summoning.

I immediately discounted the theories since I've had experience in dealing with both those things and other than a pounding headache, I couldn't feel either of the after effects.

The most common after effect of teleportation was that you felt as if you had been taken on one hell of a ride on a roller coaster. Your stomach would be doing flip flops for about ten minutes after wards and you would either have to have a stomach made of steel to not lose your lunch or just lose your stomach contents entirely. Also depending on where you ended up teleporting to, broken bones and bruises were very likely as well.

Summoning was out of the question as well. One look at the ground and the surrounding air me told that. Spells often left residue and it was near impossible to erase ALL traces of it, no matter how much anyone tried. My first instinct would have been to look for a signature magic circle, but that kind of thing dispelled not too soon after the person (or being) in question was summoned. I had no idea how long I'd been out, but I suspected it was for over more than a few minutes- the life span of a magic summoning circle after the spell was completed.

And now after rejecting those two theories, that left me precisely back where I started. Which was basically I had no idea how I got here and where even 'here' was in the first place.

Great.

All that thinking for pretty much nothing.

I would have slid on to the ground with my back against a tombstone to bang the back of my head against it when I realized that I wasn't alone with just my thoughts any more. I don't know if it was because I was distracted by my thoughts and theories or because these guys were really quiet, but at some point I had been snuck up on and now I was surrounded by a bunch of guys wearing helmets.

I was sure that if I hadn't been through so much these past few months, I would have had a heart attack right here and now. Vaguely, I couldn't help but think that they looked a hell of a lot like the underground miners you see on television from their uniforms right down to the helmets that they were wearing.

What would a bunch of miners want with me in the first place?

And what were they doing in a cemetery rather than an underground mine?

And... most damning of all... their eyes weren't visible. Just like all those people I killed in that bloodstained arena that reeked of madness, despair and death.

...Hope had been something I gave up on a long time ago, but I was hoping that I had escaped that horrific-

"When I felt a disturbance in the Cemetery, I thought it would be a couple of grave robbers trying to make off with some possessions to sell in the black market." A voice said behind me, adding a muttered 'again' at the end of that statement. "But... you aren't a grave robber, are you? You're something much rarer and very unexpected."

There was a pause followed by boisterous laughter.

"Much better you end up here rather than the territory of the Castle of Diamonds! If the little Queen saw you, you would have been frozen and added to her collection before you even knew what hit you!"

I glanced over my shoulder at the mention of "Queen" and being frozen by her only to whirl around completely and fully face the person when I saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at me. Despite the relaxed stance of the owner of the eyes and the fatherly warmth they gave off, I felt anything but reassured. The exact opposite, in fact. I felt my blood boiling through my veins and my adrenaline kicked into overdrive. I automatically made a motion with my right arm that had practically become second nature to me.

The sound of a couple of clicks brought me back to reality and I realized that the 'miners' I had been wondering about earlier were all holding guns and aiming them at me. By the sudden weight in my right hand, I also realized that I had instinctively summoned my sword.

Crap. I had summoned my weapon without really thinking about it and now these guys were on the defensive. Either way I was confident I could get out of this mess with a couple of bruises and maybe a few cuts here and there. If I was unlucky a couple of stab wounds, but I still didn't like the odds of being surrounded one to about ten people.

"Who are you?" I demanded, not taking my eyes off the man with brown eyes and being well aware that I had A LOT of guns trained on me. But it was blatantly obvious who the leader of the group was. Unlike the men around him, he had eyes. But if there was anything I have learned at all in this hell, it was that people who had eyes were the... leaders. The more powerful and the more dangerous.

And insane.

In this kind of situation, I should probably raise my hands up in surrender or a gesture. But considering that I already had my sword out without provocation, it was kind of too late for that.

He raised an eye at my question and I took the moment to study him. The obvious leader of the (miners?) was a gruff looking man who looked to be in his thirties. His dark hair was slicked back, but also managed to looked ruffled and messy at the same time. He was wearing what looked like a modified army uniform of some sorts with a plunging furred neckline that showed off his chest. Around his neck were a pair of orange tinted goggles.

And he was carrying a shovel.

At a first glance most people would assume he was a friendly, boisterous man who was always smiling. The kind of guy who always listened to your sob story if you needed a shoulder to cry on. But at a much deeper observation, that friendly aura also concealed a darker aspect of him. An aspect that told any potential attacker that he was not a man to be fucked with if you valued your health, life and sanity. Though in my case that observation was probably biased by the fact that his subordinates were surrounding me with their weapons aimed and trained at my person.

"You're demanding answers from me while intruding in my territory? Brave girl."

"Yes?" I didn't bother hiding my annoyance. "Well, I didn't mean to. I just woke up here, wondered what the hell I was doing here and then you came up to me and started chatting me up."

The-man-whose-identity-I-still-didn't-know started chuckling again. "You're a little young for my tastes. Maybe if you were a little older, I'd be interested."

I stared at him. What did he mean-

I paused. I reflected back on my words and then resisted the urge to slap myself in the face. The way I phrased the last part of my sentence made it sound as if I was accusing the man of hitting on me.

Ew.

I mentioned that the guy was somewhere in his thirties and while I was a couple years out of high school and able to date whoever the hell I wanted, I wasn't exactly interested in guys who were about a decade older than me.

"That wasn't what I was getting at." I felt my cheeks burn a little. "And by the way, you aren't my type."

Even if he was good-looking in a rugged sort of way.

"Anyways," I said quickly as I changed the subject. Anything to get away from that line of questioning. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

I made sure to visibly tighten my grip to show that I was serious about getting answers. The men on his side tightened their grips on their own weapons, probably to reinforce that I was the one in no position to be demanding anything at all. I could see their point, but unfortunately I was feeling less than cooperative and I wouldn't hesitate to kill them if it came to that.

Much to my surprise the man held up a hand and addressed the 'miners'. "Stand down."

The men look startled at the order. I was surprised at what he said as well, but I was careful not to let it show on my face.

"L-lord Bermuda!" One of the 'miners' stammered. "But-!"

He cut himself off when the leader who I now knew as 'Lord Bermuda' shot him a look that said 'don't-fucking-question-and-do-as-I-say'. He looked abashed and very reluctantly lowered his weapon and somehow vanquished it with his grip (magic?). Following the silently chastised miner, the others did the same just as reluctantly. Seeing that all of the men had lowered their weapons as well and weren't questioning his orders, the bonafide leader of the group turned to me.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lower your weapon as well."

My eyes narrowed. "How do I know that you aren't going to shoot me the minute I let my guard down?"

Bermuda smirked. "That's a very good question. Just how do you know that I don't plan on shooting you the minute you vanish your weapon?"

If that was supposed to be a joke it wasn't very funny.

I didn't even trust him. The only reason I hadn't attacked him yet was because he had asked his men to lower their weapons and while it was a relief to not have so many gun muzzles pointed at various points of my body, I didn't so easily forget that just moments ago we were having a Mexican showdown with the other side having the advantage in numbers.

"If that was your way in getting me to trust you at all, I'm sad to say that you completely failed in that aspect."

The leader of the group shrugged. "Well, I'm certainly not letting you run around in the heart of my territory wielding a weapon. And from what I can see in your stance and grip, you can wield it well." He paused and then added, "bet Julius' kid would love to spar with you. He's been complaining about how none of his opponents can match up to him, though that isn't a surprise since he's a Roleholder."

Roleholder?

That term rattled around in my head. This term wasn't new to me... and from his words, I could determine that a Roleholder was a powerful person. Or figure.

The image of a silver haired man wearing an eye patch flashed through my mind and my heart sank. I had heard that term in association with him.

But before I could plunge into the depths of despair or angst, the leader's voice interrupted my thoughts before they could wander off to darker places.

"Well?" He prodded, probably because he hadn't received an answer to his ultimatum yet.

"And what would you do if I said I couldn't agree to your terms? I'm not a mindless killing machine who would kill without a second thought, but I'm not letting go of my weapon either." I looked up at him and glared straight into his eyes just to convey how serious I was. "And I will fight you to get out of this place. I won't get away unscathed, but I promise you that none of you will survive."

The miners looked appalled, either because I refused their boss' terms or because I threatened to kill them all I couldn't tell, but the man known as Lord Bermuda threw back his head and laughed. It was surprisingly... one of amusement.

"You certainly know what you want, girl!" He finally said after he calmed down. His men on the other hand looked as if they wanted to murder me on the spot. "How about this then; I'll let you leave the Cemetery as long as you promise not to cause any trouble in my territory."

Now his men looked downright horrified; not that I could blame them. I'm pretty sure that I wasn't even attempting to hide my own thoughts on THAT.

"L-lord Bermuda!" Someone choked out. "Th-that's-!"

The leader held up his hand. "She's not going to agree to my original terms and I can tell she's serious about her threat if she doesn't get her way."

"B-but-!"

"Not sure if she would be able to manage killing us, but the look in her eyes tells me that she's an experienced fighter. I'd rather not see just how experienced through her slaughtering us." He said this while keeping an eye on me. "You can go, but had you agreed to my terms I would have told you all you needed to know about Wonderland."

And by that he meant that I was now on my own. Any answers he would have given me was something that I now had to discover by myself since I refused his invitation.

Wonderland.

Was that what this place was called?

Funny... to me 'Wonderland' was anything but wonderful if the last few months for me was a sneak preview.

"Fine." I said in a flat tone. "Just point me to the exit and I'll see my way out. I don't plan on staying here for long."

As soon as I found my sister, I planned on getting us out of here as fast as my limits would allow me. The sooner, the better. I wanted nothing more to do with this place.

This hell on Earth where life was nothing but a game where no one won and death was the only way to escape.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: If Angelic Trinity and I owned HNKA, then I doubt we'd write fanfiction.**_

 _ **And this chapter is completed. Angelic Trinity wrote the entire thing, so be sure to review and tell her how amazing she is.**_


End file.
